


Instant Message

by Saika_Sinner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2020-01-06 21:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saika_Sinner/pseuds/Saika_Sinner
Summary: A Cuban male who fell hard for a half Korean boy over text.I don't own the art on the cover not the characters of Voltron. Only the plot and any made up characters.This is boy x boy.Klance.Maybe Shatt....Or Adashi :))))We will see ;)Oh Mature warning BTW!Very Short Chapters :)And terrible writing in general lol





	1. Chapter 1

 

**> Unknown Number<**

 

**Why is your number wrote on my arm?**

 

 

**> Keith<**

 

 

**You must be the Cuban one from the night before.** **I was the one who brought you home from the bar...**

 

 

**> Unknown Number< **

 

 

**Ohhhh okay!**  
**Thank you :)**

 

 

**> Keith< **

 

 

**No problem.**

 


	2. Chapter 2

:)

**> Unknown Number<**

**What's your name?**

 

**> Keith< **

 

**None of your business.**

 

**> Unknown Number< **

 

**Awe Come on!**  
**I'll tell you mine.**

 

**> Keith< **  
**No thanks.**

 

**> Unknown Number< **  
**T-T**

 

**Your mean.**

 

**> Keith<**  
**I know >:) **

 


	3. Chapter 3

:)

 **> Unknown Number< **  
**The names Lance .**

**> Keith<**  
**Ew.**  
**I'm not telling you mine.**  
**Stalker.**

 

**> Unknown Number< **  
**Whhaaaaaaat!**  
**I am many things!**  
**But I am not a stalker.**

 

_**Change name to stalker.** _

 

**> Stalker<**

 

**:(**

 


	4. Chapter 4

**> Stalker< **  
**Do you know what happen to my girlfriend?**  
**Her name was Kate.**  
**Long brown hair, green eyes?**  
**She hasnt texted or called me back.**

**> Keith<**  
**Ooof.**  
**Do you not really remember?**  
**Of course you don't.**  
**I'm sorry but she cheated on you...**

 

**> Stalker<**  
**Funny...**  
**Real funny.**  
**Kate wouldn't do that.**

 

**> Keith<**  
**Believe it or not.**  
**Not my ex.**

 

**> Stalker<**

 

**She really cheated on me.**  
**:(**

 

**> Keith< **  
**I'm sorry Lance.**

 


	5. Chapter 5

**> Stalker<**

 

**Was it because of something I said.**  
**Or maybe I wasn't good enough.**

 

**> Keith<**  
**Are you going to be okay?**

 

**> Stalker< **  
**Yea.**  
**I'll be okay.**  
**Thank you again.**

 

_**Change name to Stalkerish** _

 

**> Keith<**  
**:)**  
**My names Keith.**

 

**> Stalkerish< **  
**Keith Hu?**  
**I like it ;)**

 

**> Keith<**  
**¬-¬**

 

**> Stalkerish< **  
**:)))))**

 


	6. Chapter 6

**> Stalkerish<**

**Do you ever get sad?**

 

**> Keith<**  
**....**

 

**....**

 

**....**

 

**.......**

 

**.............**

 

**.......**

 

**Lance**   
  


 

**...........**

 

**> Stalkerish< **  
**Yes :)**

 

**> Keith<**  
**IT'S FUCKING 3 AM!**  
**GO TO FUCK TO SLEEP!**

 

**> Stalkerish< **

 

**:((**

 

**I can't...**

 

**> Keith<**  
**I can.**  
**Good Night**  
**;)**

 

**> Stalkerish<**

 

**< /3**

 

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**> Stalkerish<**

**Keith?**

**Buddy.**

**Are you mad at me?**

**:(**

_**Message read** _

 

**> Keith<**  
**Who is this?!!**

 

**> Stalkerish< **

 

**Its Lancey Lance!**  
**Buddies since the bar trip!**  
**Wait!**  
**Where's my Keefe <3**

 

**> Keith<**  
**Don't worry about him.**  
**He is mine.**  
**Fuck off!**

 

**> Stalkerish<**  
**Aww how cute >///<**  
**Keithy has a boyfriend!**

 

**> Keith<**  
**Fuck off!**

 

**> Stalkerish<**  
**:))))**

 


	8. Chapter 8

**_Change Name to Lancey Lance._ **

**> Lancey Lance<**  
**Keith your boyfriend is so mean**  
**>.....<**

 **> Keith<**  
**He isnt my boyfriend.**  
**I'm sorry that you**  
**dealt with that.**

 **> Lancey Lance<**  
**It's fine.**  
**But are you okay?**

 _**Message Read** _  
  


**> Lancey Lance<**

**Keith are you okay?**

**Keith?**


	9. Chapter 9

**> SpaceDaddy<**

**Keith are you okay?**

**I havent seen you leave the apartment.**

**I am heading to the store.**

**Do you need anything?**

**> Keith<**   
**.....**

**Get me...**

**Ice cream**

**And waffles.**

**> SpaceDaddy< **   
**.-.**

**Waffles?**

**Don't you ever eat anything else!?**

**> Keith<**   
**Are you going to buy me it or not.**

**> SpaceDaddy<**

**Yeah.**   
**Fine.**

**> Keith<**   
**:D**

 


	10. Chapter 10

**> Pidgeotto<**

**I smell...**

**Waffles!**

**> Keith<**   
**Yeah, Shiro bought me more.**

**> Pidgeotto<**

**I'm coming over.**

**> Keith< **   
**Bring movies.**

**> Pidgeotto<**   
**Star wars?**

**> Keith<**

**YES!**

**> Pidgeotto<**

**^3^**

**Author's Note:**

> I just got really bored in math class at the beginning of the semester. I have it on Wattpad too ^_^


End file.
